


I Can't Sing A Love Song

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Richie felt jealousy blossom in his chest. He bit down on his clenched fist, eyes dark, his lips twisting into an unpleasant snarl as he looked across the room.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Diane Lane, Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora, Richie Sambora/Diane Lane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	I Can't Sing A Love Song

Richie felt jealousy blossom in his chest. He bit down on his clenched fist, eyes dark, his lips twisting into an unpleasant snarl as he looked across the room. 

With a sweet little smile, Diane reached up and cupped Jon's face in her hands, the look on her face similar to that of a woman in bliss. She kissed him, slow and deep and longing. "I love you." She said, and Richie could've tossed himself at her, because she was lying, like the canary that wanted the cream and knew that the only way to get it was to lie through her teeth. 

"I love you, too." Jon replied, and he thought he did, Richie knew, but Jon didn't love Diane, not in the way that people were supposed to love each other. Diane giggled and kissed him again. Richie wished that they'd stop kissing, because it was just making him even angrier. 

And the reasonable part of Richie reminded him that nobody was making him stare, but he wasn't much into reasoning at that moment, as his heart ached with the remainder of what he wanted so desperately, of what _she'd_ stole from him. 

Despite this, Richie tried to keep himself calm. He pinched the inside of his thigh, and watched as they kissed again, and Jon grinned down at Diane. God, they were the happy couple, weren't they? Richie wanted to vomit. He scowled and watched as, finally, the happy couple separated, and silence was plunged in the room as Jon settled in with his notebook and Diane went to her rehearsal. 

Richie never thought that he'd be jealous, but here he was, stewing in his misery as he watched Jon be happy without him. Granted, Jon didn't _know_ how Richie felt, so it was kind of a no-brainer why he'd gone and shacked it up with some actress, but still, it didn't help Richie's anger as he tried to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do. 

"You okay, Rich?" Jon asked, looking up from his mess of papers, pen held high in the air. "You haven't been as talkative as usual." He raised his eyebrows, silently awaiting an answer, and Richie had just smiled. 

"Nothin'. Just thinking." Richie replied. 

Call him a horrible person, but Richie couldn't allow for Diane to ruin Jon any longer, and he wouldn't allow it. He just couldn't, and determination was a sick thing. Richie didn't want to hurt Jon, but in the long run, Diane would only be the thing that dragged Jon down, and Richie knew that he had to do something. 

Diane didn't deserve Jon, Richie was sure of that. She didn't deserve Jon in any way that could be dreamed of. 

Uncertainty formed in Richie's mind as he thought about what he would have todo, and the danger that would come with it, but Richie had to do it, otherwise he would be risking more than just their friendship...it would be risking Jon, and, no matter what, Richie just couldn't let that happen. 

\- 

It was surprisingly easy to get Diane in bed with him. Richie had been thinking that Diane would play coy, would act high and mighty, like she hadn't been staring at Richie all week, but as soon as Richie sidled closer on the couch as the room plunged into silence, devoid of Tico and Alec and David and Jon, Diane smiled and turned toward him. 

Diane's fingernails were painted bright red, like blood. She reached up and lightly dragged the tip down the side of Richie's jaw. "Oh, honey." Diane sighed, and she leaned forward, her breath hot on his skin. 

"Um...Jon..." Richie mumbled, even though he was fighting back a smile.

"He doesn't have to know, baby." Diane said, pulling away softly, her hair coiled messily on the top of her head. "Oh, I've been wanting you for awhile...but that idiot wouldn't just leave me alone for five minutes." Her lips skimmed Richie's neck, and Richie shivered. 

Fighting back his irritation, Richie allowed himself to relax. "I guess not." 

\- 

Richie found Jon exactly where David said he would be - on the couch in the recording room, curled in a fetal position, tears drying on his face. Richie had hoped that Jon wouldn't be so upset, but God hadn't answered his prayers, and now Richie could feel regret coil in his stomach. 

But Richie had to remind himself that it was the best choice that he ever could've made, and he couldn't allow himself to fall into despair. He took a deep breathe and sat down at Jon's feet, moving them slightly so that they could both fit. Jon buried his face against his arms, taking a deep breath that shuddered on the way out, and it hurt. 

"I'm sorry." Richie said, rubbing Jon's leg. "It was - a stupid fucking mistake." He tried not to think too hard about how devastated Jon had looked when one of the groupies had come along and told him about what was going on. "I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry." He was saying what he needed to say, anything to keep up appearances, anything to keep up the act that he had been drunk, that it'd been some stupid mistake. 

"It's okay." Jon whispered. "If she - if she would've done it with you, she would've done it with anybody." He sniffed, and the words sounded weak, unconvinced. 

"Still. I should've pushed her away." Richie's hand traveled up and rested on Jon's torso. "But they say that young love never lasts." He said. 

"None of my loves last." Jon replied miserably. 

Richie smiled weakly. "You're twenty-five, Jon, and you've dated two girls. You're not gonna die anytime soon, so you have plenty of time to find someone." Or, Richie thought, plenty of time to figure out their own feelings toward each other. 

"Is there something wrong with me?" Jon looked at his hands, as if they held the answers. "Dorothea didn't want me. Diane didn't want me. Am I - weird? Am I wrong?" His eyes widened. 

"No, no, Jonny." Richie reached out and grabbed Jon by his arms. It was easy to pull him up, even though Jon was a limp weight. "No, there's nothing wrong with you, I swear." Richie brushed Jon's hair away from his face. "Okay, two girls don't get to dictate that." He said. 

Jon's face crumbled. "Then why doesn't anybody fucking love me?" 

Oh, that just did it in, like the final nail over the coffin. Richie felt something sharp stab at his heart, and he cupped Jon's face in his hands, just like Diane had done just a few days previous. "Everybody loves you, man. You're Jon fuckin' Bon Jovi."

"Oh, they just say they love me 'cause I - I - " Jon's breath hitched and then he buried his face in his hands, hunching forward so that Richie couldn't see his tears, but Richie didn't need to see them. He could feel them just as well. 

"Oh, baby." Richie didn't mean to say that, but Jon didn't seem to notice. He reached out and grabbed the younger man, pulling him close and tight against his chest. "You don't know how many people love you, do you?" 

Jon sucked in a mouthful of snot and buried his face against Richie's shoulder, shaking his head. "Nobody is gonna love ever love me, Rich." He sobbed. 

"Just you wait." Richie pressed a kiss against Jon's hair and pulled him closer. 


End file.
